Kaido Arc
by Yoshino Tada
Summary: Pertarungan akhir Kaido vs Luffy, dibagi menjadi beberapa chapter. enjoy! RnR!


Apa jadinya jika kau menentang pemerintah dunia? Apa jadinya jika kau ingin bertarung satu lawan satu dengan teryubiito, apa jadinya jika kau ingin menguasai seluruh lautan? Aku memang gila bertarung, aku memang bodoh, aku memang lemah, akan tetapi semua yang telah kulakukan sampai sekarangini. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesalinya. Gear 5!

* * *

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

Genre - Adventure, Action, Supernatural.

Kaido Arc © Yoshino Tada

* * *

Chapter 1

Gear 5!

'Aku ingat, pertama kali dia merekrutku menjadi anggota bajak lautnya, dia pikir ia adalah penguasa lautan, dengan menaiki sebuah perahu kecil tanpa layar tak layak pakai, dan topi jeraminya yang ia selalu pakai ke mana-mana membuatku sedikit berkecil hati, dalam benakku. 'Untuk apa aku mengikutinya? Tidak mungkin dia bisa menguasai lautan dengan sebuah perahu kecil seperti itu' oleh sebab itu maafkan aku, karena telah meragukanmu, Luffy. Karena kaulah pria yang akan menguasai lautan kelak! Pertarungan ini akan menjadi titik awal untuk merebutkan semuanya, termasuk One Piece yang telah kita idamkan selama ini."

Begitulah Zorro, pria keras kepala yang buta arah itu mengakui kaptennya, yang merupakan orang terkuat yang pernah bersamanya. Zorro tidak pernah memuji seseorang, dia hanya dipuji dan selalu seperti itu, hanya satu orang yang selalu ia puji akan kekuataannya, kepercayaan dan kesetiaannya yang begitu kuat membuatnya mengakui Luffy lebih dari apapun.

Marco, Jimbei, Nami, dan Sanji hanya terdiam melihat kekuatan Luffy yang sangat luar biasa, aura haoshuku Hakinya sangat terasa, sampai membuat gempa kecil di tempat itu. Pulau tertutup itu adalah saksi bisu dari sebuah pertarungan yang menentukan pria terkuat di dunia. Orang itu juga tidak menyangka, orang yang bergelar D masih belum habis, setelah terakhir Gold D Roger mengalahkannya dulu. Perkiraannya meleset sangat jauh, orang-orang di sana begitu dibuat terperanga oleh pria yang menentang pemerintah dunia.

Di sebuah istana yang 50 persen sudah hancur. Kaido menatap Luffy dengan penuh kebencian, Luffy menatap monster terkuat itu dengan tatapan seolah ingin menghancurkan wajahnya. "Monkey D Luffy, tidak kusangka kau akan sekuat ini, menarik sekali. Ini mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang juga menyandang nama D. Tapi bukan Gold D Roger, melainkan orang yang pertama kali menentang pemerintah dunia. Itu adalah sebuah cerita lama, waktu itu aku berumur 45 tahun."

"Cerewet! Aku tidak butuh basa-basimu, aku hanya akan mengalahkanmu! Dan membawa semua teman-temanku mencapai puncak!"

"Puncak? Jangan bercanda, hahahahaha" Kaido tertawa keras, suaranya menggelegar ke seluruh sudut istana kerajaan Wano, beberapa orang menyaksikan debat mereka dengan penuh keringat kegelisahan, takut jika sesuatu menimpa pulau yang mereka injak, dan hancur seketika.

Luffy melanjutkan perkataannya. "100 tahun, 200 tahun, 300 tahun umurmu, aku tidak peduli! Aku hanya ingin mengalahkanmu, aku tidak tahu D itu apa, yang pasti aku akan menjadi raja bajak laut!"

Kaido kembali tertawa keras, tangan kanannya ia usapkan ke dahinya seakan-akan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Luffy katakan kepadanya. Kaido hanya menganggap Luffy seorang bocah polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa, menurutnya Luffy hanya seorang tokoh kuda hitam, yang hanya menganggu tokoh-tokoh besar di lautan yang luas ini.

"Kau? Hanyalah bocah polos yang tidak tahu sejarah. Kepalamu hanya berisi raja bajak laut, bukan yang lain. Teman-temanmu juga mengikutimu karena ambisimu yang terlalu besar, mereka percaya kekuatanmu, tapi kenyataannya bukan seperti itu. Mereka di sini karena tujuannya masing-masing pada akhirnya kau akan dikhianati satu persatu temanmu akan menghilang dan perjalanan panjangmu selama ini akan sia-sia"

Mendengar itu, Nami yang sedang bertarung dengan pasukan kerajaan Wano tidak terima ia berteriak keras. "Jangan dengar dia Luffy, kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu!"

Semua kru mugiwara memberikan kode yang serupa kepada sang kapten yang sempat berpikir tentang perkataan Kaido. Marah besar, Luffy berusaha menyerang Kaido akan tetapi persiapan Gear 5 nya belum selesai. "Dengan Gear 5 aku mungkin bisa memberinya beberapa pukulan keras di wajahnya, dan membuatnya tersungkur dalam 5 menit, tapi aku tidak akan bisa bertahan terlalu lama karena Gear 5 terlalu sulit untuk dikendalikan. Darahku harus selalu dipompa, kecepatan dan kekuatan harus seimbang, sehingga tubuhku akan berubah menjadi ungu, dan mataku akan berubah menjadi hitam pekat. Sebenarnya itu tidak baik, tapi 5 menit saja cukup, 3 detik lagi."

Kaido terdiam, tubuhnya masih merasa segar bugar walaupun sebelumnya sudah diserang habis-habisan oleh Gear 4 milik Luffy. "Ada apa, nak? Dimana semangatmu tadi? Apa kau sudah menyerah sekarang."

Mata Luffy hampir semuanya menjadi hitam, dan tubuhnya berubah ungu dengan corak buah gomu-gomu.

"2"

"Jika kau tidak bergerak, aku akan menghajarmu" kata Kaido lagi.

"Luffy!"

"Luffy!"

"Luffy!"

Teriak semua kru Mugiwara secara bergantian.

Luffy tersenyum sinis, matanya telah menjadi hitam pekat, aura Haoshuku Hakinya semakin meningkat, membuat para prajurit istana Wano yang berjarak 1 kilometer darinya, akan pingsan dalam sekejap.

"1"

!

Pukulan keras menghantam wajah Kaido. Pukulan kuat seribu kali lipat dari Kong Gun berhasil membuat Kaido menghilang dari pulau itu.

"What the Fuck?" batin Trafa. Semuanya juga beranggapan demikian, tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa keluar dari mulut mereka yang menyaksikannya, hanya kagum dan takjub menikmati kekuatan luar biasa Luffy yang diluar dugaan, mereka menganggap.

"Ini kah kelahiran raja bajak laut yang baru?"

Kaido masih melesat di atas lautan dengan kecepatan tinggi, bahkan ia tidak tahu kemana ia akan mendarat karena pukulan yang sangat keras dari Luffy, ia menghantam gunung besar. Bebatuan pun menimpa tubuhnya, sekarang ia tidak bisa bergerak.

Luffy masih terdiam di tempat, "1 menit hanya untuk 1 pukulan, berarti 5 pukulan lagi, aku harus memaksimalkannya. Jaraknya terlalu jauh, aku tidak menduga ia akan terlempar sejauh itu, kekuatan ini?" kata hati Luffy sambil mengepal tangannya dengan kuat.

* * *

"Luffy? Sebenarnya ini adalah permintaan terakhirku" kata Momonosuke sambil menangis.

"Apa? Katakan Momo!"

"Aku mohon kalahkan Kaido, hanya itu saja, hiks-hiks-hiks. Aku terlalu lemah, Luffy!"

"Hey! Hey! Jangan bicara seperti itu, kau laki-laki kan!"

Luffy menyangga kepala Momonosuke, Momonosuke terbaring di tanah karena terkena serpihan senjata perang, dan lukanya sangat parah.

"Momo! Jangan! Momo! Sialan, kau Kaido! Hey kau cepat sembuhkan Momo!"

* * *

Luffy masih mengepal tangannya dengan erat. Ia melihat di salah satu lubang istana bekas terlemparnya Kaido, mata hitam pekatnya seolah membuatnya seperti seorang monster yang tidak berperasaan.

"Aku rela untuk menjadi Monster untuk melindugi teman-temanku"

Di reruntuhan bebatuan gunung, batu-batu itu bergerak, Kaido pun merasa kesakitan dengan pukulan Luffy, terlihat mulutnya yang berdarah. Akan tetapi, dari 100 persen daya tahan tubuhnya, Luffy hanya bisa memberikan pukulannya sebesar 10 persen, sehingga, semua itu tidak berpengaruh banyak kepada Kaido.

"Sudah lama, aku tidak mengalami luka sehebat ini, hahaha. Hebat juga, Mugiwara."

Tidak sadar, atau memang disengaja. Luffy sudah berada di depan matanya dengan pukulan yang bersiap menghancurkan rahangnya.

To be continue!

Pasti ada yang bertanya tanya kenapa wordnya sedikit? Karena saya baru nulis setelah setahun hiatus, tepatnya sejak Desember 2015.

Di Kaido Arc mungkin saya bagi ke 5-10 chapter, kalo masih ada ide segar lagi, saya buat lagi yang lain, tapi fokus ke Kaido Arc dulu. Untuk Power of White dan lain lain belum bisa saya lanjutkan haha. Gak tau juga sih, soalnya Canon NaruHina, lama-lama aku juga suka NaruHina, mau gimana lagi,

Kalo ada yang mau bertanya review dan pm boleh, maaf juga kalo tulisannya masih kacau, bisa dikiritik Wkwkwk Xd

And then, jangan rupa Reviwww ya

See you!


End file.
